One of the features of this invention is to provide a novel catalyst and method having the above essentials with the catalyst being adaptable to low pressure, vapor phase, solution form, or especially, partical form processes. When used in a continuous particle form ethylene polymerization process, these catalysts produce resins with high melt index (low molecular weight), low Rd (narrow molecular weight distribution) and exceptionally low weight swell. Such resins are particularly suited to injection and rotational molding applications.